Ils s'étaient aimé comme on aime la vie
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Tony et Ziva confrontés à leur première vraie rupture. Le problème ? Difficile de s'épauler cette fois-ci, alors qu'ils sont La raison de leur peine.


Bonjour bonjour :)

Vous vous demandez surement ce que je fais là alors que je suis censée vous donner la suite de l'une de mes fictions au moins, mais j'avais envie de poster ce petit OS qui, au départ, n'était pas dédié à NCIS mais à un tout autre univers. Cependant, les deux personnages concernés ressemblant énormément à Tony & Ziva, j'ai décidé de le poster également ici. :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ;)

Je tiens à préciser néanmoins que cet OS se passe fin saison 3, voir début saison 4. :)

Pau'.

* * *

Ils s'étaient aimés comme on aime la vie.

« Ziva, attends ! »

La voix de son petit ami entre-coupée de spasmes ne réussit pas à arrêter la jeune fille, trempée jusqu'aux os, qui courait à en perdre haleine dans les escaliers de fer. Ses boucles brunes venaient gifler son dos nu tandis que de la sueur perlait sur son front. Elle eut un sourire de victoire en voyant la grande porte de son tout nouvel appartement, grimpa la dernière marche, avant de fondre sur son trousseau de clé. Le souffle court, les mains moites, il lui parut que jamais encore elle n'avait couru autant et avec tant d'ardeur. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'elle passa un regard furtif vers les escalier qu'elle venait d'emprunter, remarquant que son petit ami n'avait pas non-plus lâché l'affaire.

Finalement, la grande porte blindée s'ouvrit et elle rentra à l'intérieur de son studio en courant...Mais n'eut pas le temps de la refermer que déjà, l'homme qu'elle aurait souhaité le moins voir pénétrer chez elle venait d'entrer. Il referma la porte, le souffle court, et s'appuya contre le bois un très court instant, ses cheveux blonds se soulevant selon ses respirations. Et elle, resta totalement coite de fureur, clé à la main, le dévisageant comme s'il venait de commettre un meurtre.

« Sors de chez moi. »

Un ordre qui flancha le silence en un éclair, avec tant de violence qu'il releva la tête pour planter son regard dur dans le sien. Ziva sentit sa peine redoubler devant son air coupable et empêcha comme elle le pouvait les larmes douleureuses de dévaler ses joues. Non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Du moins, temps qu'il serait là.

« Je peux tout t'expliquer... »

Sa haine se décupla et ses poings paraissant si fragiles se serrèrent. Combien de fois avait il prétendu cette ignominie pure ? Combien de fois l'avait-il-trompé ? Combien de fois avait elle feint de le croire ? Combien de fois s'étaient ils remis ensemble après une dispute comme celle-ci ? Oui, combien de fois...

« Tu veux que je t'explique moi ?! Tu n'est qu'un connard de première, voilà ! »

Elle cracha son venin avec tant de vulnérabilité qu'il en fut malgré lui touché. Ce que ces mots lui en avait couté. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été si sincère avec lui. Son cœur saignait et elle voulait qu'il en souffre lui aussi. Elle voulait qu'il sente en lui ce brasier lui meurtrir tous ce qui faisait de lui un homme, elle voulait qu'il ressente cette impression de trahison, elle voulait qu'il ait mal. Mal à en mourir. Car elle savait que malgré tout, il l'aimait encore. Et qu'elle l'aimait encore. D'un amour sûrement pas assez fort pour qu'il lui résiste. A elle.

Ziva se mordit la langue en percevant l'image d'horreur lui revenir en tête.

Lui sur elle. Lui en elle. Lui ne pensant qu'à elle. Lui et elle. Eux.

« Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? »

Question rhétorique. Ce genre de question que l'on se pose à soi-même pour tenter de comprendre ce que l'autre vient de nous dire. Car cette affirmation nous semble alors si dure, si sincère et si vraie qu'elle nous dévoile tout entier sans que l'on ait le temps de se protéger.

Un regard noir lui répondit avec autant de violence qu'un coup de poignard. Il fit un pas vers la sortie, ses yeux verts brillant fixant le sol, leur couple venait de se briser comme le plus pur des cristals. Elle le regarda faire, rose qui se serait piquée d'elle même. Il se retourna une dernière fois, croisa son regard et, contre toute attente, lui sourit. D'un sourire du condamné. Ils s'étaient aimés comme on aime la vie. D'un amour si fort, si passionné qu'à la moindre déception, il semble s'évaporer.

Son regard de braise se mélangea une dernière fois au sien, autrefois scintillant de vie. Leur cœur s'apaisèrent, et, bientôt, il leur sembla qu'ils venaient de mourir. La douleur et la colère disparurent comme des pétales fanées se seraient fait emporter par le vent printanier. Les battements sourds de leur mécanisme de vie diminuèrent. Sa main se posa sur la poignée tandis qu'il fixait la lourde porte. Mais il ne sortit pas. Non, d'un quelconque sortilège que nous nommerons nostalgie, il accourra vers elle et s'empara avec une envie non feinte de ses lèvres.

Car ils étaient tout deux conscient que jamais, jamais plus une chance pareille ne se représenterait.

Ses mains tremblantes s'accrochèrent telles des démentes à son fin visage ou bientôt des larmes silencieuses ruisselèrent. Un baiser salé, salé comme ses larmes. Un baiser amer, amer comme le mot « fin » qu'ils écriront bientôt tout en bas d'un des chapitres de leur vie pour clore leur relation. Oui, seulement un chapitre. Un peu plus long, un peu plus beau, un peu plus vivant, comme si l'auteur avait tout fait pour qu'ils entrevoient ce qu'était l'amour avant de tout leur retirer d'un coup de plume.

Tony la relâcha quelques instants plus tard et partit sans plus de cérémonie. Il dévala les escaliers comme on descendrait en enfer, ne se retourna pas et fit un pas à l'extérieur. Les autres se succédèrent, affrontant son destin avec courage. L'italien releva les yeux vers sa fenêtre une dernière fois et il ne fut pas surpris d'y croiser son regard totalement éteint, debout, au milieu de son balcon. Il détailla ses traits une dernière fois, marqua l'ovale enfantin de son visage dans sa rétine, ses grands yeux noisettes, sa bouche rosée, ses boucles chatoyantes entourant angéliquement son joli minois. Le vent fouetta leur visage et le froid s'empara avec ferveur de tout leur être. Mais ils n'en avaient que faire.

Ils s'étaient aimés comme on aime la vie.

* * *

So, verdict ? #_#


End file.
